kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Asashimo
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Kai) Seasonal Quotes |Valentine2015_Note = Kai only |SecondAnniversary2015 = よっしゃあーっ！　今日は特別な日じゃんか！　よし、司令！　一緒に祝おうぜ！　なあっ！ |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = All--right! Isn't today special! Alright, commander! Lets celebrate together! Hey! |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = くり…すます…？また面妖な祭りやってんな、この艦隊は。飯はうまいからいいか。 |Christmas2015_EN = Christ...mas? This fleet and their weird festivals once again... At least the food is good. |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = |Christmas2015_2 = 大淀さん、行くのかい？ じゃああたいと、霞、清霜も連れてってくれよ！ 当然だろ？ |Christmas2015_2_EN = Ooyodo, are you going? Then bring me, Kasumi, and Kiyoshimo along too. It's only natural, isn't it? |Christmas2015_2_Clip = |Christmas2015_2_Note = |NewYear2016 = 司令、今年もよろしくな！新年つうか、まあ… いつだって頼ってくれていいけどな！ |NewYear2016_EN = Commander, do take care of me this year too! New year, huh. Well, relying on me as usual is fine! |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 節分は嫌いじゃないねぇ…。いよーっし投げるぜぇ！って痛ぇ、清霜！あたいに投げんな！ |Setsubun2016_EN = Setsubun doesn't seem bad to me. Aight, it's throwin' time...Oww, Kiyoshimo! Stop throwing at me! |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = お？これくれんのか？ありがたいぜ！ |WhiteDay2016_EN = Oh? You givin' me these? Thanks a bunch! |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = よっしゃー！今日は特別な日じゃんか！よし！司令、一緒に祝おうぜ。なぁ！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Yeah! Today is special day! Alright! Commander, let's celebrate together, ok? |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = From Seasonal/Second_Anniversary |ThirdAnniversary2016_2 = よ！三周年だってよ！まじかよすげーな！司令何か記念に奢ってよ！な！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_2_EN = Yo! I heard it's the third anniversary! Dang, that's the bee's knees! Commander, treat me something as a celebration! Come on! |ThirdAnniversary2016_2_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_2_Note = Secretary 2 |RainySeason2016 = はあー。何だ… 雨が続くよな。なんか部屋の中って落ち着かないぜ！あーーー、何だかな！ |RainySeason2016_EN = *sigh* Eh... It's still raining. Somehow I felt uneasy just being indoors. Aarrrgh! Why? |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = }} Character Appearance * She wears the standard Yuugumo-class school uniform which consists of a purple sleeveless dress over a white shirt, a teal-blue bowtie andgrey/purpleopaque pantyhose with lace-up boots. She wears her rigging on her back as a backpack, it has a single black strap. Quadruple torpedo launchers are strapped to her thighs and she wields a standard 12.7cm gun with her right hand. * On remodel, she gains a white headband, AA guns and a single thighhigh on her left leg is overlaid on her pantyhose (emulating Yamato as an Operation Ten-Go participant). * She has long multicolored hair that is grey/silver on the outside and purple on the inside. The inside becomes a purple to blue gradient after remodel. Her hairstyle consists of a ponytail, hair covering her right eye, strands converging to her ponytail and a ahoge. At the very least, her left eye is grey. She is notable for having serrated teeth, similar to that of a shark. Personality * She has a boisterous personality. Resembles Kiyoshimo a great deal. Notes *Asashimo Kai Ni is capable of equipping Special Type 2 Amphibious Tank and medium bulges. Trivia *Her name means "Morning Frost." *Sunk in action in Operation Ten-Go, due to engine trouble. Her Secretary (idle) Kai line makes reference to this, as the three mentioned destroyers were also involved in the same operation. *Her kai art is a reference to Operation Ten-Go(Since she is shown to have an additional 25mm triple autocannon mount for anti air and how she is not smiling as the operation is a serious one.) *Rare drop from E2, E3, E4 and E5 boss node Winter 2015 Event. *Fall 2015 Event E-3 Drop. (Nodes F and H) *Participated in sinking of submarine USS Trout Category:Yuugumo Class Category:Destroyers